Underlying Love
by Ember1313
Summary: This take place around the time of Jake's kidnapping. It's not the focus of the story though. Let's just say Lucky's been keeping a few secrets of his own from Elizabeth. Liason of course! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.

**Background:**

This take place around the time of Jake's kidnapping. It's not the focus of the story though. Let's just say Lucky's been keeping a few secrets of his own from Elizabeth. Any questions just ask. I don't promise to answer though. LOL!

* * *

**_Underlying Love_**

Chapter One

John loved New York City. He love the sights and sounds. Living here had been his dream and now it was his reality. But what he loved most was the anonymity the city gave him. He didn't even use his real name. He hadn't in years. John, it was such a common name. He had no desire to answer questions about his past. And few people here really cared. What he didn't know was the the simple anonymous world he had spent years building was about to come crashing down.

Looking back now, John knew that it was the last day of his new life. He had met some people, you might call them his friends, for drinks. It was one of those places that had TVs everywhere. He wasn't much of a TV watcher so he ignored them for the most part. That was, until Andy brought something to his attention._ "Someone took a baby. What kind of wacko does that?"_

Later, John would realize that his friend had rambled on, but the man was paralyzed, staring at the screen. **AMBER ALERT SIX WEEK OLD JACOB SPENCER.** _ How in the hell was happening? How was this even possible?_ Something wasn't right. Port Charles wasn't home anymore but people he loved still lived there. Right now all he cared about was answers. Grabbing his keys from the tabletop stunning his friends mid-sentence.

_"John, man, what's the matter with you?"_

"I.. have to go. There's something I need to do." He stopped at the door, gripped the frame and inhaled sharply. Briefly considering what he was giving up...his life, his anonymity, everything he had come to cherish, he shook his head and stepped into the night air. That boy, that baby boy Spencer...he knew he had to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moment Jason saw Elizabeth in the interrogation room he knew something was wrong. Very wrong. It wasn't just her tears. It seemed to Jason that something was broken inside of her. He said her name. Her voice barely a whisper, _"Jake's gone,"_ was all she could manage.

The guard tried to take Jason back to his cell when he saw Elizabeth. But he resisted. _"She's upset can you just give me a few minutes?"_ When the guard turned to leave, Jason refocused all his attention on her.

_"Jason, I am so sorry."_

"Just tell me exactly what happened."

"I took the boys to the park. We were getting ready to leave so I put Jake in his stroller. Cam needed his shoes tied, so I tied them. When I turned around Jake was gone. I'm so sorry."

Jason knelt behind her chair. _"I know you're upset but I need you to focus okay? Maybe you saw something..."_

"That's just it I didn't. I didn't see or hear anything. One minute Jake was there the next..." She told him as she moved away. _"Who does this? Who would take a baby in broad daylight with his mother right there?"_

Jason didn't have an answer for her. Not one she would want to hear, anyway. He moved to stand beside her. _"Look at me. I promise you I will do whatever it takes to find our son,"_ his voice was surprisingly steady and sure. Elizabeth nodded and started to cry again. Jason felt helpless, the only thing he could do was pull her into his arms and let her cry. After a few moments they pulled apart. He hated asking her more questions, but Jason needed all the information he could get._ "When did you decide to go to the park?"_

"This morning. I had the afternoon off and I saw how beautiful it was out."

"When you got there did you make any stops?"

"No. We headed straight for the swings. Then Lulu and Spinelli showed up."

"Were they meeting you there?"

"No. I think they were just crossing through. Spinelli was admiring Jake, so I let him hold him. And then Sam showed up."

This got Jason full attention. What was she doing hanging around Jake?_ "Was she looking for you?"_

"Of course not. Why would she be looking for me? She said she was taking a walk."

"Did she stay long?"

"We talked for a few minutes about the boys. Then she left. Shortly after, Spinelli and Lulu left."

"Was there anyone else around?"

"There were people all over, but nobody was paying attention to Jake."

"When, exactly, did you realize Jake was gone?"

"I just put him in the stroller while I tied Cameron's shoes. Jason, I should have been more careful."

"It's okay. You... you didn't do anything wrong." Jason said trying to reassure her.

The door opened capturing their attention.

Mac and Lainey walked in, and Jason sensed Elizabeth immediately tense, _"What are you doing here?"_ Mac asked Jason.

_"The guard brought me up to wait for my lawyer."_

"We need to ask you a few more questions." Lainey said to Elizabeth.

Jason didn't even give her the chance to answer. _"Forget it."_ He said before turning to Elizabeth. _"There is no reason you should have to talk to a shrink."_

_"That's not your call to make. Jake Spencer is not your son."_ Mac told him. _If he only knew._ Jason thought briefly. _"Who Elizabeth talks to to help find him doesn't concern you in any way."_

_"Elizabeth is a friend of mine. It concerns me when you're treating her like a suspect, when her own son has been kidnapped."_

Jason's word pulled Elizabeth from her grief. She couldn't believe what he was saying. _"You think I did something to Jake?"_

Lainey ignored Elizabeth's question. Directing her words instead to Jason, _"I realize you think you're trying to help but..."_

"Yes or no? Do you think I would hurt my own child?" Elizabeth grew angry, cutting her off.

_"What I think is that Post Partum Depression is a very serious illness."_

"I am not suffering from Post Partum Depression and I did not hurt my son!" Elizabeth told them furiously.

_"Everyone needs to calm down."_

"Don't tell me to calm down! My son has been kidnapped and you're treating me like a suspect!"

Lucky joined them in time to hear her argument_,"Just take it easy."_

"Do you know why Lainey's here?"

"She's just trying to help." Lucky countered.

_"She thinks I did something to Jake."_

"There just trying to..."

At that point Jason had had enough. What was wrong with that man? Didn't he know Elizabeth at all? _"If you can't support Elizabeth, then get the hell out!"_

Diane walked in, disrupting the interrogation, _"Why are you people in here with my client? I want you all to leave now."_

"Alright, we're going. Elizabeth, we still need to speak with you. Mac said as they left.

_"No."_ Jason said adamantly. _"You are not blaming her for this. Now get out."_

Diane waited until only the three of them remained, _"Would one of you like to tell me what's going on here?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_"Well? Jason? Okay. I can see I'm not going to get an answer. Mrs. Spencer, would you mind? I need to speak to my client."_

Elizabeth attempted to leave but Jason stopped her, gently grabbing her arm. _"Wait. I don't want you talking to them. Please."_

"Jason, if this is about you or your case it's not in your best interest..."

"It's not. Elizabeth's son was kidnapped."

"I'm so sorry but I still don't think..." Diane started.

_"They're trying to say she... hurt him."_ Jason told her, his heart breaking at the thought.

_"Jason maybe you shouldn't get involved."_

"She didn't do this." Jason said vehemently.

_"I should go. Your lawyer's right I'm only making things worse for you."_

"Diane, could please just give us minute?" Jason asked as he pulled Elizabeth into the corner. _"Elizabeth, at look me. I promise you I am going to get Jake back. Nothing is going to happen to our son. I just need you to believe that." _

Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes, seeing the truth behind his words, and replied, _"I do."_

"I hate to interrupt, but Jason you're under arrest for first degree murder. Or did that small fact escape your attention?"

Jason groaned, running a hand over his face, _"Then get me out."_

"I'm doing my best. You have to know that the D.A. is going fight bail. I managed to get you another hearing for tomorrow. I don't see how looking for Detective Spencer's son is going to help your case."

"I need to find him."

"You need to think about yourself. D.A. Lansing has a strong case. Why is this so important?"

Jason knew Diane wasn't going to let up. He was going to have to give her an answer. He looked at Elizabeth silently preparing her for what he was about to do. Elizabeth closed her eyes but nodded that she understood. _"Jake is my son."_

"Jake Spencer is your son?"

"Yes. So now you understand. I will do anything, **anything**, to make sure he is found."

"I take it no one knows."

"Sonny knows. I told him earlier today."

Diane smiled, the wheels in her head already turning. _"This is very interesting. It could also be very useful."_

"Just get me out. Then you can plan my defense." Jason said, his voice irritated.

_"Or I could just get the charges dropped."_

"I don't have that kind of time." Jason said shaking his head.

_ "Jason,"_ Elizabeth stopped him, _"the best thing would be for Diane to get the charges dropped."_

"Especially if they think Mrs. Spencer..."

"Please call me Elizabeth."

"Okay. Jason if they think Elizabeth did this..."

"She didn't."

"They consider her a possible suspect, right?" Jason nodded finally conceding the point. _"Then she's going to need a lawyer."_

"Is there a conflict if you represent her?"

"Well, no."

"Okay so there's no problem."

Elizabeth was stunned, _"Jason, I can't afford..."_

"I'm not letting you get blamed for this. Diane is going to help you." Jason told her leaving no room for discussion.

_"I know. I'm going to check on Cam. He's probably so confused. I have no idea what to tell him. Thank you."_

"Don't thank me yet. If you need anything let Diane know."

"I will." Elizabeth promised before leaving.

Jason sat in a small straigh-backed chair and waited for Diane to begin her interrogation. He was actually looking forward to it.

_"You slept with Detective Spencer's **wife**? And got her **pregnant**? I can see why he doesn't like you being friends with her."_

"He doesn't know."

"Any of it? Really?" Diane looked at him doubtfully.

_"Elizabeth never told him."_ Jason revealed with a soft smirk. Jason knew the truth was about to come out and he was going to enjoy Lucky's discovery, even if Jason had to tell the prick himself. After the way he had spoken to Elizabeth, there was no way Lucky was going to raise **his** son.

_"You plan on telling him this information yourself?"_

"Yes."

"How do you think Detective Spencer will react?"

"Badly." Was Jason quick and simple answer.

_"Care to elaborate?"_

"Lucky's possessive and controlling of Elizabeth. He's insecure. He has a temper."

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No. Elizabeth is my friend and he keeps hurting her."

"You think he'll come after you?"

"He might. It wouldn't be the first time."

"If he were to attack you, it might help your case. Even get the charges dropped." Diane pointed out.

Jason thought for a moment, then nodded his understanding. Pushing Lucky's buttons wouldn't be hard. Hell, Jason would probably enjoy it.

When John arrived in Port Charles he quickly realized nothing had changed. It felt like time had stood still in the small town. After checking into the Metro Court, he headed to the restaurant in the hotel.

He took the opportunity to try and formulate a plan. John knew a lot of people were going to be angry and hurt by his choices. He didn't regret the choices he had made. Not until now. John had to accept that he had indirectly put an innocent child's life at risk. Somehow he needed to make it right. No one deserved what Elizabeth was going through. Especially not Elizabeth.

John's thoughts came to a halt when he saw two people from his past. Nikolas Cassadine and Emily Quartermaine. He wasn't ready to deal with them yet. He wasn't ready for their questions. John quietly slipped out of the restaurant unnoticed. He needed to see Elizabeth. She should be the first one to know. This would affect her the most.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Diane was a miracle worker. That was the only way Jason could explain the fact she had gotten him released on bail. Between Diane, Sonny, and Elizabeth he was barely in his cell. This was a very good thing because over the last two days Jason had become a desperate man. All he could think of was his son. He needed to find him. It didn't matter Sonny had nearly all of their men looking, it wasn't enough. Nothing would be enough for Jason until he could search himself. He had made a promise to Elizabeth and there was no way he was going to break it.

Elizabeth had been to see him several times. Each time it seemed thing between her and Lucky were even more strained. He stilled blamed Elizabeth for Jake being missing. Lucky actually thought she might have hurt the infant. Elizabeth had reluctantly confessed that the bastard had even sunk to calling her a bad mother. Jason's blood boiled at the thought. When this was all over he and Lucky were going to have a talk. Jason had come to the realization that Sonny was right there was no way he could let Lucky Spencer raise his son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elizabeth sat on the couch clutching one of Jake's blankets. It felt like she was in a fog. Nothing seemed to make sense. How could this be happening? Elizabeth knew there was no answer for her question. One thing was clear though she and Lucky were over. In fact they should have never remarried. Elizabeth now realized that as much as she cared for Lucky she would never trust him again. She couldn't walk on egg shells the rest of her life. It wasn't fair to Cameron and Jake. They were bound to pick up on the fact she was miserable. Despite the fact a lot of people were going to be hurt Elizabeth knew the truth had to come out. She refused to forgive Lucky for his cold and cruel accusations. Hell she couldn't even look at him. She also knew Jason how much Jason wanted to be a father. She had no right to deny him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason hurried along the docks headed for the coffeehouse. Sonny had wanted them to ride together but he needed to work off some of his pent up energy. He was stopped by a women's voice shouting his name. Jason turned round to find Amelia Joffe trying to get his attention. "_What do you want? I don't have time for your games."_

"What if I told you I might know where your son is?"

Jason was stunned and a little suspicious of her. After all she was still trying to get revenge for her father's death. He certainly didn't trust her, but that didn't mean he couldn't listen to what she had to say. "_Tell me what you think you know."_

"A few days ago we had the woman on the show. Her name is Maureen Harper. She had lost her baby in a fire. Well she forgot to sign a release for the show. I tried to get Sam to call because they had bonded. Sam wasn't willing to call her. So I had to,"

"What's your point?" Jason snapped.

"_I heard a baby crying in the background. And when the crying started she could get off the phone fast enough."_

"You think that baby you heard was Jake?"

"I think it's possible. She was very upset when she left the studio. It wasn't long after that Jake was taken."

"Why are you telling me and not the cops?"

"_You love your little boy a lot. You must to be willing to give him up. The cops don't care what happens to him. Not like you do."_

Jason thought about what she was saying. It made sense and if it was true it meant that Jake was probably okay. "_What's in it for you?"_

"Nothing. Look I know what you think about me and frankly I don't care. I'm not trying to get anything from you. I just thought you should know."

The information she gave him would be easy to check out. It meant that maybe Jake could be home with Elizabeth soon. "_Thank you. I'll look in to it."_

"I hope you find him." Amelia said walking away.

_So do I._ Jason thought before grabbing the cell phone from his back pocket. "_Spinelli, I need you to check on some information for me." _he gave Spinelli what he had learned and hung up the phone. He stood on the docks looking out at the water. There was really nothing he could do until Spinelli called him back. Elizabeth. He could go tell Elizabeth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Where do you think your going?" _Lucky asked pointing to the suitcase by the door.

"_I think we need some time apart."_

"That wasn't the question. I asked where you are going?"

"To my Gram's. I want to be with Cameron."

"Fine. I guess I can let you bring him back here."

"Let me? He is my son. You don't tell me what to do when it comes to him. Besides I think we both need to be away from you."

"What does that mean?"

"_I can't believe your asking me that. Lucky, you accused me of hurting Jake. How did you think I was going to react?"_

"I understand you're upset but I was just trying to do my job."

"You're job? Why don't you try being a husband for a change?"

"This is getting us nowhere. Just put your things away and we can work this out."

"No."

"NO? What do you mean no?" He asked his voice suddenly angry.

"_I don't want to work things out Lucky. I can't even look at you. How could you claim to love me and the accuse me of hurting my baby? Don't you know me at all?"_

"You turned your back on him. What am I supposed to think?"

"Think? You're supposed to know I would never hurt any child, let alone my own." She shouted back.

Jason could hear the shouting from the porch. He was debating whether or not to knock when the door flew open. Elizabeth's eyes widened with surprise. "_Jason." _

"What the hell do you want?" Lucky yelled from inside the house.

Jason chose to ignore the other man. Instead he focused on Elizabeth and why he was there. "_I may have found a lead on Jake."_

"Really?" 

Jason could hear the hope in her voice. He was so glad to be the one who gave her that. "_It's nothing definite yet but yeah."_

"Why don't you let the cops handle this?"

"Because they would rather accuse Elizabeth then do their job." Jason snapped back.

"_You're just looking for an excuse to be Elizabeth's hero again."_

"Do you hear yourself? Jason is just trying to help find Jake. He's not out to make you look bad."

"Well you could have fooled me. It seems like every time I turn around he's there."

"Look this isn't about you. This is about finding Jake. I don't care who finds him as long as he comes home."

The argument had gotten so heated no one noticed John till Elizabeth turned around. He could see the moment she recognized him. Her mouth hung open with shock. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what was going on. John finally spoke. "_Yes, Elizabeth it's me."_

"Lucky?" Was all she managed to say before the word turned black as she passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jason caught Elizabeth just before she hit the floor. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was about to get some answers. _"Care to explain?"_ He asked John his voice lethal.

_"Not to you. Why are you here? How do you even know Elizabeth anyways? When I left she didn't even feel comfortable around you."_

"A lot changes in eight years."

John knew Jason had a point. _"Is she okay?"_ He asked when Elizabeth started to come to.

_"Jason? What happened?"_

"You passed out."

"Maybe you need go to the hospital?" John suggested as Jason helped her sit up.

Elizabeth looked up and saw John. Looking at him she didn't know what to think or feel. Knowing that the last eight years of her life had been based on some lie made her angry. _"No. What I need in an explanation."_

"I'm sorry..." He started.

_"You're sorry? Do you have any idea what's been happening here? What we've all been through?"_

John ran a hand through his hair. _"Look it's complicated. Helena threatened..."_

"Helena I should have known. What is with you people and that witch? She's not that scary. James Craig. Now he's scary. I just don't get the power she has over people."

"You're not afraid of her?"

"Not really. Not anymore."

"Look Elizabeth I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Of course not. You were just thinking of yourself."

"No."

"Yes. Did you think once about Nickolas? Or Lulu? Oh god! This is going to kill Lulu. She was just starting to recover from last summer and the mess with Baldwin."

"Lulu? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Oh don't pretend like you care. You've had eight years to care." Elizabeth sneered. She turned to look at the man she had turned herself inside out for._ "What about you? What's your excuse? And who the hell are you?"_

"Helena hired me. She wanted to have influence over Nickolas."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. _"Figures. I can't deal with this right now. One of my sons is missing and the other needs me not to be a wreck."_

"Our son."

"What? You think I'm going to let you ever either of my children? Do I look that stupid?"

"Jake is still mine. There's no way you're going to keep him from me."

Elizabeth wanted to tell this impostor the truth, but she knew finding Jake had to come first._ "You know what? You're not worth it. Either of you."_ Elizabeth walked out of the Spencer home without looking back.

John stood there stunned. Elizabeth, his Elizabeth, would never behave that way. Things had changed over the last eight years. He knew now how Helena got all the photographs she sent him. Especially the ones of Elizabeth sleeping. John knew he needed to explain. He started to go after her but Jason blocked the way._ "Stay away from Elizabeth. She doesn't need you harassing her."_

"I just want to explain. Besides why is it your business anyways?"

The impostor sneered. _"Helena didn't tell you. Jason is Elizabeth's personal savior."_

Jason felt like he was ready to snap. He didn't need or want this drama on top of the mess he already had. _"Elizabeth and I are friends. I care what happens to her. Just give her some space." _Jason picked up the suitcase she had left behind. He needed to find her. He had to see that she wasn't going to fall apart. He knew exactly where to find her.**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

AN:

Thank to everyone who has read this fic. It has been a blast to write.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Elizabeth just barely made it to the studio before collapsing into tears. Her mind was racing. Why was this happening? Why did he come back now? And why didn't she notice? To be fair no one did. No one except Jason. He knew something wasn't right. Why hadn't she listened to him?

Even as she asked herself the question she knew the answer. Fear. Not of Jason or even of his life. She feared the disappointment she knew she would see. From her Grams most of all. The whole town had fought her for months at just the thought of them being more. She couldn't imagine the reaction them actually being together would cause.

That fear was nothing however to Jake being kidnapped. Elizabeth felt like her world had come crashing down around her. Nothing, not even the rape compared to this. She couldn't think about anything else. She could barely breathe. The only thing keeping her from falling completely apart was Jason. She knew he would find their son. He had to. Elizabeth didn't know if she could survive losing another child.

Jason stood on the docks looking up at Elizabeth's studio. He knew she was there. It was the place she ran to when nothing else made any sense. He had no idea what she was feeling but he wanted to be there for her.

He opened the door with the keys she had given him long ago. He wasn't surprised to find her sobbing on the sofa. If fact he would have been more worried if he hadn't._ "Elizabeth?"_

"They lied to me." She whispered as he sat beside her.

_"I know."_

"The last eight years have been nothing but lies. Why did he do this? Didn't he care who he was hurting?" Elizabeth stood up and began to pace.

_"I can't answer that. Only he can."_

"I don't want to talk to either of them right now. All I want is for Jake to come home."

"He will I promise you. Nothing is going to keep me from finding our little boy."

"I want you to claim him." she said suddenly.

_"Elizabeth..."_

"No. I know what I'm doing. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. It's not right to keep you from him. Today was just the final straw. I already talked to Diane."

"You talked to Diane?" Jason asked stunned.

_"Yeah. She said it should be pretty simple. I mean there's a paternity test after all. All you have to do is say something."_

"Are you sure? My life it's still dangerous."

"I know but I also know you would do anything to keep Jake safe."

"Not just Jake. You and Cam too." Jason moved across the room to look out the window. _"I'm not with Sam anymore."_

"Does she know?"

"She lied to me about a lot of things. She... was manipulating me. I can't be with her after that. I won't. I... I don't love her anymore. After last summer things were never the same. I can't keep trying to fix something I don't want."

"Oh. So you'll claim Jake?"

"Of course. There's nothing else I want more." He saw Elizabeth breath a sigh of relief. He wanted to tell her the complete truth about how he felt. Now wasn't the right time though. Jason refused to add to her confusion. Soon though. _"Where are you going to stay?"_

"I don't know. Grams is going to have a fit and I don't think I can deal with it."

"You should have your own place." Jason nodded in agreement. _"Let me help you."_

"Jason..."

"I need to know you and the boys are safe. Please?"

It was the please that did it. It always did. _"Okay, but you are not going to support me."_

"Okay." Jason agreed with a smirk. She was so stubborn that he wasn't going to argue. His phone rang breaking the silence. Jason checked the caller id before answering. It was Spinelli. Hopefully he had found something. _"What did you find Spinelli? … Are you sure? … Okay, I got it. Have Milo and Enzo met me on the docks."_

"Did Spinelli find something?"

"My source wasn't lying. So yeah I guess he did. I'm going to go check this out. I promise to call you the minute I know something." 

_"Just be careful." _She said pulling him into a tight hug. Jason wrapped his arms around her. He let himself savor the rightness of her in his arms. _Soon._A little voice whispered.

Jason pulled back needing to get some space before he did something reckless. _"Milo is going to be your guard. I'll send him up here after I talk to him."_

"Okay. I trust you, Jason. If you think Milo should be here I'm not going to argue."

_"Thank you. I gotta go. I'll call you." _Jason impulsively kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Milo and Enzo were waiting on him when he reached the docks._ "I have a job for both of you. Enzo you're tailing Detective Spencer till I say otherwise."_

"No problem, Jason." The young guard said before taking off.

"_Milo, I want you guarding Elizabeth."_

"Elizabeth Spencer?"

"Yeah. She has a studio it that building. Third floor. Second on the right."

Milo shook his head but didn't say anything. He knew better than to question Jason.

Jason relaxed slightly knowing Elizabeth was going to be protected.

_"I should have know she'd run here. Run to you. She was always a useless bitch."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Jason looked up and had to stop himself from groaning out loud. The last person he ever wanted to see was this piece of work. _"Go away."_

"See, I can't do that. I need to speak to my wife."

"Leave her alone. She has enough to deal with. She doesn't need your crap too."

"That's just too bad. I'm not going anywhere. Jake and Elizabeth are mine."

"Elizabeth doesn't belong to anyone but herself."

"See? That's where you're wrong. She's mine. Nothing is going to change that."

"You lied to her everyday for year. What makes you think she'll stay with you?"

"She's too weak and scared to leave me. She tries but in the end she always comes back to me. It's almost sad really."

"Not this time."

"Why is that, Morgan? You going to protect her from me? Take care of her raise my son? No. I don't think so. She's not going anywhere. And neither is Jake. In fact why don't you go back to jail and let me handle finding my son."

"You will leave Elizabeth and her sons alone."

"Or what? You're already on trail for murder. Are you trying to add to the charges?" The younger man smirked.

_"Stay away. I won't tell you again."_

"I'll think about it." He said before walking away.

Jason wanted to run after the punk and beat him to a pulp. He knew that would only get him thrown back in jail. That was the worst thing that could happen. He had to find Jake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth finally made it to her Gram's house. She spent an hour after Jason left crying and throwing thing around her studio. Finally she calmed down. She needed to stay sane for her boys. Cam and Jake were the only things on her mind as she reached her Gram's. _"I'm here."_

"Elizabeth dear I didn't expect to see you."

"I missed Cam. Beside there was no point just sitting alone in that house."

"What about Lucky. I'm sure he'd like to spend time with his wife when he was able to come home."

"I don't really care what Lucky wants."

"You're not still mad at him are? Elizabeth he was just doing his job."

"His job? Was it his job to accuse me of hurt my son?"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Yes. He did. Why are you taking his side anyways?"

"Elizabeth I am not taking his side."

"Yes, you are. You always take his side. Why is that?"

"Elizabeth calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about but we are not having this discussion."

"No. I think we are. Why do you always push me bask to Lucky? Especially after what he did last summer?"

"You know none of that was his fault."

"Of course not. Nothing is ever his fault is it?"

"Last summer was because of the pills."

"It was he's choice to take them. Nobody forced him."

"I know you're hurting because of Jake and that's why you are acting out."

"I'm not acting out. I'm genuinely hurt and angry. And yes I blame Lucky. He lied to me and I am sick of taking the blame. He is a grown man. He's responsible for his own choices."

"Of course he is but he needs you, Elizabeth."

"That's just too bad. I am not going to sit by while he destroys my life yet again."

"You're his wife Elizabeth. The two of you made promises to one another. I expect you to stand by them."

"You expect me? I expect my grandmother to want what's best for me. I guess we're both going to be disappointed. Then again you should be used to that by now. It seems all I do is disappoint you. I'm going to get Cameron and I'm leaving."

"Elizabeth, be reasonable. Where will you go?"

"Don't worry about it. We are no longer your concern."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

_"Thank you so much Diane." _Elizabeth said with a smile as she looked at the outspoken lawyer.  
_  
"It's no problem really." _Diane gently assured the younger woman.

_"You're going to bill Jason extra for this aren't you?" _Elizabeth asked with a grin.  
_  
"Of course. But I happen to like you despite your involvement with my client." _Diane replied with slight smirk.  
_  
"Jason and I aren't involved. We're friends." _Elizabeth tried to explain.  
_  
"Right. Well if there's nothing else..." _Diane said with a raised eyebrow.

_"Thank you again, Diane."_ Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked Diane to the door and watched the lawyer leave and then she looked around her new home. She smiled at the thought of Jason buying her and the boys a house. He was always so prepared. Like a boy scout. Elizabeth laughed at the image of Jason in a boy scout's uniform. But then her thoughts became filled with desire. She knew what an amazing body Jason had.

Elizabeth shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Jason that way. Especially not now. Thoughts of Jake sobered her up. She wondered how he was. If he was scared. She sat on the couch and cried. These tears were different though. They weren't filled with the fear from before. She knew Jason would do anything to bring their son home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat in the Escalade cradling his son. He felt like he could breathe for the first time in days._ "Your mommy is going to be so happy to see you. She missed you so much. I missed you too." _Jason said softly to his son with a huge smile. The more he looked at Jake the more he loved him. He could see so much of himself and of Elizabeth in the beautiful child they had created together.  
_  
"Boss, we're almost there." _Max said softly watching as Jason talked quietly to his son.

_"Good. Did you check in with Milo?" _Jason asked never talking his off of his precious baby boy.

_"Yes sir. He said Ms. Webber and her son are at the house you just purchased. Ms. Miller just left." _Max informed him with a smile.

Jason smiled at the thought of her in the home he bought for his family. Few people knew about the house. Five including himself and Elizabeth. The moment Diane showed him the house he thought of Elizabeth. The small house was secure enough he didn't have to worry much. But it was the backyard that sold him on the house. After what happened in the park Elizabeth would probably never go back. Not that Jason could blame her. So he knew the house had to have a yard for his boys to play in.  
_  
'His boys.' _Jason smiled at the thought. He and Elizabeth had never talked about how he felt for Cameron. He supposed it had to do with the fact she asked him not to claim Jake. That was all going to change though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sat with Cameron reading him a story. She wanted him to have a routine as soon as possible. He had been through so much in the last year. She hated that they had moved again but this place truly felt like home. In a way only her studio had before. She knew Jason was part of the reason. Her heart filled with love at the thought of him. He was her strength.

Jason stepped on to the porch quietly. He kissed Jake's head before saying. _"This is your new home. You, Cam, and Mommy, are going to live here. I know I haven't been around much but that's going to change. I'm going to get to be your daddy. I know I'm going to mess up but I promise I will never put anything before any of you." _Jason vowed as he smiled down at his son.

He looked through the window and saw Elizabeth with Cameron. His family. When he opened the door Elizabeth looked up. She stood slowly after placing Cam on the couch. She took Jake from him.

_"You found him."_ Elizabeth whispered as she looked from Jake to Jason.

_"I promised you I would." _Jason replied as he gazed at his child and the woman he loved with all his heart.

_"Thank you. I can't..." _Elizabeth whispered almost in tears.  
_  
"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for him. For you." _He whispered reaching up to touch her cheek. Jason lowered his head to kiss Elizabeth when Cameron called out.  
_  
"Jake!" _Cam yelled in excitement.  
_  
"Hey Cam, you want to see your brother?" _Jason asked with a grin as he smiled at the little boy he loved like a son. The toddler nodded eagerly and Jason picked him up. _"Elizabeth, we need to talk."_ he whispered as he and his family stood there together, the way they should be.

_"I know. Not tonight. Please. Just let me enjoy having our little boy back."_ Elizabeth pleaded as she looked deep into Jason's eyes.

_"Okay. But soon." _Jason agreed with a sigh.

_"Soon. I promise."_ Elizabeth said as they settled on the couch. To an outsider they looked like a family. Elizabeth and Jason were so wrapped up in the moment neither saw someone watching them through the window.

Milo however saw the man. _"What are you doing here?" _Milo demanded with a glare.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Milo grabbed 'John' by the collar. _"I asked you a question." _Milo said jaw clinched in anger.

_"I don't have to tell you a thing."_ 'John' snarled as he glared at the other man.

_"That's where you're wrong. It's my job to protect Ms. Webber and her boys. And I'm really good at my job." _Milo replied with a glare as he put one hand on his gun and held on to John with the other.

The door opened drawing both men's attention. _"What is going on out here?" _Elizabeth demanded as she looked at Milo.

_"Nothing." _Milo quickly rushed to assure her.

_"Elizabeth, please I just want to talk." _ 'John' pleaded as he tried to make her look at him.

_"Put him down Milo." _Elizabeth said with a sigh. _"Well come in."_ she said finally, rolling her eyes, her aggravation and tension rising fast.

_"Thank you."_ John said as he smirked at Milo and then followed Elizabeth inside.  
_  
"Don't thank me yet." _she said coldly. _"Jason would you take the boys upstairs?" _she asked as she smiled at the sight of Jason holding his son in his arms and talking quietly to Cam.

_"Are you sure?" _Jason replied as he looked up at her, not wanting to leave her alone with 'John' for a second, but, knowing that he would just because his Elizabeth asked him to.  
_  
"I don't want them to..." _Elizabeth started to explain as her eyes met Jason's.

_"Okay."_ Jason agreed as their eyes locked and held._ "On one condition."_

_"What's that?"_ Elizabeth asked with a grin.

_"Milo is here with you." _Jason replied quickly as he held Jake in his arms and watched Cam hurry up the stairs.  
_  
"Okay, fine." _Elizabeth agreed knowing that was the only way Jason would agree to leave.  
_  
"Milo, if he even looks like he might hurt her, shoot him." _Jason said as he glared at John and then looked back at Elizabeth with a grin before following Cam up the stairs.  
_  
"What is he doing here?" _John demanded after Jason was out of earshot upstairs.  
_  
"Wow. Not that it's any of your business but Jason just found my son." _Elizabeth exclaimed incredulously with a look of exasperation on her face.  
_  
"He's a criminal, Elizabeth." _John said in a condescending voice.

_"And so were you when we started dating. I don't know why I'm explaining myself to you." _Elizabeth sighed loudly with a frown on her face.  
_  
"Because of our..."_ John said with a smile as he started towards her.

_"Don't you dare say it. I have turned myself inside and out for that stupid promise."_ Elizabeth snapped as she glared up at him.

_"It wasn't stupid. That promise means so much to me." _John said tenderly.  
_  
"Then why did you stay away? If I mean that much to you." _Elizabeth spat angrily.  
_  
"Helena said she would kill you." _John said softly trying to make her understand.  
_  
"I don't believe you." _she spat, the very sight of him making her furious.

_"I swear..." _he said his eyes pleading with her to understand and believe him the way she always had.

_"I believe Helena probably threatened me. It's all she ever seems to do. But I don't think that's why you stayed away. But you know what I don't even care. I'm sick of letting some past obligation dictate my life." _Elizabeth declared vehemently. 

_"You really mean that?" _John asked shocked that his permanent lock would dare and speak to him that way.

_"You've been gone ten years Lucky. What did you think would happen? You actually thought I'd want to be with you again?" _Elizabeth demanded her anger rising with every word he said.  
_  
"I love you."_ he said softly as if that explained and said it all.

_"No. You love the girl I was. You know nothing about who I am now. And I know nothing about you. We're strangers." _Elizabeth spat as she jerked away, not wanting his hands to touch her.

_"We don't have to be." _he almost begged.

_"I want nothing to do with you. You should go." _Elizabeth said firmly shaking her head no.

_"Elizabeth..." _he pleaded again.

_"She asked you to leave."_ Jason said from the steps. "Cameron is asking for you." he said as he watched her closely. Elizabeth looked from Jason to Lucky. Jason could see her hesitation. _"We'll be fine. I'm just going to make sure he leaves." _Jason said softly as his eyes locked blue on blue with hers.

_"Okay." _Elizabeth replied with a smile and then started up the stairs trusting Jason to handle it no questions asked.

Jason grabbed the other man by the arm and pulled him to the porch. _"What in the hell is your problem?" _Jason demanded as he pulled the jackass out the door and threw him on the ground.

_"This is none of your business. It's between me and Elizabeth."_ John spat as he glared at a furious Jason Morgan.

_"See that's where you're wrong. Elizabeth is my business."_ Jason snarled as he walked right up to the other man and stared down at him.

_"Since when?"_ John demanded getting a little nervous at the intensity in Jason's eyes.  
_  
"Since when?" _Jason repeated not believing the audacity of this little shit._"You little shit. You have no idea what you did to her. Do you even care?" _Jason spat as he jerked him to his feet and then went into pure enforcer mode.

_"I lov..."_ His words were cut off by Jason hitting him in the gut.

_"You don't know the meaning of the word. For years I've watched Elizabeth tear herself up for that promise the two of you made. And now you want to toss it in her face too. You have no right." _Jason said punching the younger man again.

_"What do you know about it?"_ John asked as his eyes filled with tears.  
_  
"I know Elizabeth is one of the most amazing people I've ever known."_ Jason replied jaw clinched as his fist made contact with John's nose.

_"You love her."_ John gasped as he heard the bone snap.

_"I'm only going to say this once Elizabeth and her boys are none of your business."_ Jason snarled as 'John' fell to the ground.

_"What if I tell Elizabeth about this?" _John taunted gasping for air.

_"Go ahead. You're lucky I didn't kill you. Now get out of my town and don't even think about coming back." _Jason snapped trying to control the rage that was threatening to consume him.  
_  
"I need to explain..."_ John grunted as he tried to stand and then fell back to the ground gasping.  
_  
"The only thing you need to do is stop pissing me off. Milo make sure this piece of shit leaves town, tonight." _Jason ordered as he stood over John and dared him to say another word.  
_  
"What about..." _Milo asked softly.  
_  
"I'm staying."_ Jason replied firmly as he glanced at Milo.

_"What ever you say, Jason."_ Milo agreed trying real hard to hold back the grin that was threatening his face. 


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

I am finally done with this fic. It started as a nutty idea and turned into one of my favorite fics to write.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_"Is he gone?"_ Elizabeth asked tentatively as she came down the stairs. She had stayed up there avoiding having to see _'John' _or real Lucky or whoever he claimed to be next. She had no desire to ever see his face again and she hoped that Jason had gotten rid of him for good. _'Well, not killed him,'_ she thought with laugh. _'Just made sure that he would disappear for good.'_

"Yeah. I'm having Milo show him out of town." Jason quickly assured her as he looked up at her. Once again her beauty astounded him and he almost lost his breath.

_"Good. I don't want him here thinking... What in the hell is wrong with him? He thought I would just run back to him."_ Elizabeth spat shaking her head in dismay.

_"I'm sorry." _Jason said softly wanting to see the smile back on his Elizabeth's face that had been there when he put their son back in her loving arms.

_"For what? You didn't cause any of this. In fact you have been the one person who has been honest with me."_ Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked towards him.

_"About that Elizabeth there's something you need to know." _Jason said with a sigh hoping that she wouldn't hate him after he told her this.  
_  
"Okay what is it?"_ Elizabeth groaned wondering what now.

_"When I found Jake the woman who had him... she thought Sam had sent me." _Jason explained with a rush, watching her closely. They had come so far and it would kill him if he lost her now.

_"I don't understand." _she said as she sat down beside him.

_"Sam watched her take Jake."_ he said slowly as he watched realization set in.

_"What? That bitch! She... she... what is wrong with her?" _Elizabeth yelled throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

_"I don't know Elizabeth. But I've taken care of it. Sam will never hurt you or the boys again." _he vowed trying to comfort and assure her anyway that he could.

_"Jason how can you... oh. I understand now. You don't have to..." _Elizabeth gasped in shock that Jason would ever even contemplate hurting Sam much less actually do it.

_"Yes. I do. She's not who I thought she was. She lied to everyone. Her watching while Jake got taken was just the final straw. No. That's not true. What happened with Jake is enough for me to..." _Jason spat almost angrily as he thought about the past year that he had wasted on Sam when he could have been with his family. He had been so fucking determined not to hurt her that he had allowed her to make him feel guilty and by doing so he had hurt the one person in this world that he had never wanted to. He had agreed to let Lucky raise his child for God's sake to protect Sam's feelings and most of all because he wanted his Elizabeth happy and he thought that she wanted to be with Lucky, so he had agreed. When in truth, he should have said no and then fought like hell to make his Elizabeth see that he loved her and only her and that they could make it work and be a family.

_"Kill her?" _Elizabeth gasped in shock interrupting his thoughts.

_"You shouldn't know that. I don't want to have to lie for me." _Jason said softly taking her hand in his. Quite honestly he just needed to touch her in someway, just feel her skin against his.

_"I know." _she sighed. _"Jason, what about the woman who took Jake?" _Elizabeth asked finally her hand still in Jason's.

_"She lost a baby about Jake's age in a fire. She's sick Elizabeth and she has a little boy. I don't think she should be in jail."_ he explained, his eyes pleading with hers to understand.

_"I know what its like to lose a baby. I've lost two. I can understand why it might make someone... Are you sure Jason?" _she asked softly as she watched him closely.

_"I am. She was so relived to see Max and me. She wasn't going to keep him." _Jason quickly assured her.  
_  
"I trust you, Jason. If this is what you think is best." _Elizabeth said with absolute trust and assurance. She knew that Jason would never lie to her and that she could trust him no matter what. If he thought this was the best way to handle this, then that was good enough for her.

_"Thank you. Your trust means so much to me."_ Jason gulped, her complete trust in him almost bringing him to his knees. _'God, I love her.'_ he thought to himself.  
_  
"Diane drew up the papers for Jake."_ she said quickly the silence growing loud, the room filled with a strange new tension.

_"Are you sure?"_ Jason asked trying desperately to hold back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes.

_"I've never been surer of anything." _Elizabeth assured him as she twined her fingers with his.

_"There are things that will change." _he reminded her gently, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind now.  
_  
"Guards?"_she asked unflinchingly.

_"For one. Yeah. The house has an alarm system and all the glass is bullet proof. There's one more thing though."_ he explained softly.  
_  
"Okay..." _she said, unsure of where he was going with this.  
_  
"It's about us."_ he stammered finally, his eyes locked with hers, their fingers still twined together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_  
"Idiots." _Max mumbled as he tied two people to chairs. Both were blindfolded and gagged. Not that it mattered both were unconscious as well. Good thing too or else he might have killed them on the way over. Jason didn't really care how they died just so long as they weren't a problem anymore. _"Took you long enough." _Max said as Milo walked in the door quietly.

_"Sorry. The ass hat didn't want to leave." _Milo explained rolling his eyes.

_"You did give him Jason's message?"_ Max asked sharply.  
_  
"Yeah. I had to break his hand but I think he finally got it."_ Milo said proudly with a slight grin.

_"I can't believe Jason is just going to let him walk away."_ Max said shaking his head.  
_  
"Hopefully he's smart enough to stay away."_ Milo replied.  
_  
"Either way he won't let that loser hurt Ms. Webber again." _Max said with conviction.

_"He really stayed?" _Max asked somewhat surprised.

_"Yeah."_ Milo confirmed.

_"Well it's about time." _Max said with a sigh.

_"So what are we doing with these two?" _Milo asked finally after a few minutes of silence.  
_  
"What do you think?"_ Max asked as he looked at his older brother.  
_  
"Well I guess we should wake them then." _Milo tossed cold water on both captives. Then pulled off the gags.

_"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am?" _Sam yelled as she glared at Max and Milo.  
_  
"Shut up, Sam."_ Max spat sick of the con woman who had caused so much trouble for his friend.

_"Max? Is that you? What's going on?" _she demanded knowing that Jason would be furious that they even dare try and hurt her.  
_  
"Did you think Jason wouldn't find Jake? I guess you had to. It's the only way you could watch someone take that baby and do nothing."_ Max spat angrily wanting badly to wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze the life out of her.

_"You watched my son being taken you whore!" _Lucky yelled.

_"You don't understand. I had a moment of weakness." _Sam whined trying to con her way out of trouble yet again.

_"Shut up! Both of you. You're both pathetic."_ Milo yelled in disgust.

_"Jason had you take us." _Sam whined in dismay._ 'That can't be right, Jason loves me. He wants to be with me. He would never allow this.' _she thought to herself.  
_  
"You are just now figuring that out. He wanted to give you both a massage."_ Max said in a cold steel voice.  
_  
"What? Why is he doing this, Max? I know Jason loves me. I just need to explain."_ Sam continued to whine.

_"Are you delusional? Jason hates you. You betrayed him. As for you, Sucky. Jason wanted you to know Jake isn't your son."_ Max snarled with glee.  
_  
"What? That useless whore..."_ His words were stopped when Max smacked him across the face.

_"You don't talk about Elizabeth like that. You did nothing but treat her like shit." _Max growled angrily as he glared at the idiot that sat before him.

_"Are you going to tell him that Jason is the daddy?" _Sam spat with disgust. She still couldn't believe that that little whore had Jason's child.

_"She cheated on me with that thug?"_ Lucky spat in disgust. _'How dare that little bitch cheat on me. She belongs to me. That whore.' he _thought. _'I'll make her pay for betraying me.' _he vowed.

_"Apparently. Now that I've delivered Jason's message."_ Max pulled out his gun and fired two shots. Hitting them both once between the eyes. _"I finally got the two of them to shut up."_ he said with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Us?"_ Elizabeth gulped as her eyes met his.  
_  
"Please don't interrupt because if I don't say this now I probably never will. I love Jake more than my life. And I want to be his father. I want to be with him all the time. I just... just want to be Jake's dad." _Jason said almost pleadingly.

_"Jason..."_ Elizabeth whispered.  
_  
"Hold on please let me finish. I know how dangerous my life is. And I can't change the things I've done or the choices I've made but I swear to you I will protect you and the boys. I think we can make a home together. I promise you I never bring my business into our home. And I'm not going to involve you in anyway. Because I trust you. And I know you trust me. I think we can build on that trust. I think that we could have a life together. I don't know… I guess… I'm trying to ask you if you want to try?" _he explained trying to read her eyes.  
_  
"Jason, we tried once before..." _she started to say.

_"No we didn't not really. We both pushed the other away the moment things got serious. I want to be with you. Only you. I'm sorry it took so long to figure out. I love you, Elizabeth. I should have told you before._" Jason said softly as he pulled her close.

_"Now is when it matters. I love you too. I want to be with you too." _she said gently as her eyes filled with tears.

_"Really?" _Jason asked wanting to be sure.

_"Really. What do you say we go to bed?" _she replied with a grin as she stood and then held her hand out to him.

_"I love that idea._" he admitted with a smile as he stood and took his Elizabeth's hand and followed her up the stairs to the future he had only ever dreamed about.**  
**


End file.
